The AntiChrist and the Nephilims
by Nightshade67
Summary: Based off of the latest season of AHS, where Michael Langdon meets two Nephilims. Jack and his twin sister Piper accidentally opened a doorway between worlds and decided to explore, only to discover that they are in Outpost 3 and the world has been destroyed. What happens when they meet the man responsible?
1. Prologue

_Jack and his twin sister Piper were alone in the Bunker in Lebanon, KS. Both Winchester brothers and Castiel were out on a case. Both Nephilims were left in the bunker for their own protection. Jack had been studying up on Lore while his sister practiced her abilities._

" _Jack! Can you come here please?" Piper called for her twin brother._

 _Jack got up from the table in the war room and headed to the dungeon where he and his sister would practice their powers. He opened the double doors to see his sister standing before a familiar glowing golden line._

" _It was an accident, I didn't mean to open a doorway." Piper told her brother._

 _Jack looked at the doorway, "What do you want to do about it?" He asked._

" _I should probably close it. We can't leave here with the Winchesters and Cas out." Piper said, being logical._

 _Jack looked at his sister before looking at the doorway, "I don't see the harm in exploring. Besides, Uncle Gabriel said we'll never learn anything if we always follow Sam and Dean's rules." He says._

 _Piper looked at the doorway, "Guess we're going exploring then" she decided._

 _Jack walked up to stand beside his twin sister, he grabbed her hand before crossing through the doorway with her. When they crossed over, the doorway closed behind them immediately and gasps from other people drew their attention._

" _Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?" Someone asked them._


	2. Chapter 1

Jack and Piper stood in a room separated from each other as they were checked for radiation. When they had crossed through the doorway, they had appeared in another underground bunker.

"So, how did you both get in here without tripping the proximity alarm?" A woman with a cane asked.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at the woman. They shrugged their shoulders in response, they weren't sure how to explain how they appeared in the bunker without sounding strange.

"Hm…since you won't answer me, I'll have you both be grays and serve the purples." She them.

The twins looked at each other again before looking at the woman.

"Okay, sounds good to us" Jack spoke.

"Just one question, who are you?" Piper asked.

"Ms. Venable and I run this place, Ms. Mead is my right hand" the woman answered.

"I'm Jack and this is my twin sister Piper" the boy introduced himself and his sister.

Ms. Venable nodded her head before smacking her cane against the wooden floor. A young lady dressed in a grey Victorian era dress who wore glasses and had her hair up scrambled into the room.

"Mallory, this is Jack and Piper. They will be grays along side you and the others" Ms. Venable tells the girl. "I want you to take them to a spare room and help the get dressed in proper clothing" she continues.

Mallory didn't say a word but, bowed her head before leading the twins out of Ms. Venable's room. She led them down multiple hallways before stopping in front of a door. She opened it and gestured for the twins to head inside.

"In the cabinet you will find your new clothes. Once you're dressed, head down to the sitting room which you can find by listening for loud whines and complaints." Mallory tells the twins.

"Thanks Mallory, we'll see you down there" Jack tells her.

The girl nodded her head before leaving, closing the door before she left. The twins looked around the room before Piper headed over to the cabinet.

"Jack, we should probably get dressed and head out before we get into trouble" she tells her brother.

"I agree, let's get dressed" he agreed.

Piper pulled out a gray dress for her and a gray suit for her brother.

"This is a strange style" she commented.

Looking at the complexity of the outfits, the twins decided to put on the clothes a different way. With a snap of their fingers, they dressed themselves without having to actually put the clothes on. Then, the twins left their room and stood in the hallway. They listened closely for loud talking and when they heard it, they teleported near it before walking into the sitting room. Piper glanced around the room before spotting Mallory standing in front of a wall. She tugged on her brother's wrist and dragged him with her over to Mallory.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do as grays?" Jack asked the girl quietly.

"Basically, everyone else who isn't wearing grey are people who are rich or elite and it's our job to serve them" Mallory explained.

The twins nodded their heads in understanding. Their attention was drawn to the entrance of a hallway when Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead showed up.

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that even though missiles were dropped and outside is completely radiated, we have two new people joining us who managed to survive the radiation and find us. Jack, Piper, please come over here and say hello" Ms. Venable said.

The twins made their way to the front of the room and said their hellos.

"Wait, are the two of you related or something?" One woman asked.

"Yes" Jack answered.

"We're twins" Piper finished.

"Jack, Piper, that's Coco. The platinum blonde headed man is Mr. Gallant. The old woman is Evie, Mr. Gallant's grandma. The young adults are Emily and Timothy and the other man is Andre." Ms. Venable introduced the others at Outpost 3.

"As we don't know much about the twins, I have assigned them as being grays. So, you can call on them for anything you need" Ms. Venable continued to talk.

Piper and Jack returned to their spot beside Mallory and Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead left. The other survivors in purple carried on their conversations from earlier. The twins stood around with Mallory, talking to her whenever she had free time. The twins were also quick to respond to their names being called and getting whatever they needed to whoever wanted something. That's how the rest of the day went until it was bed time.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Piper and Jack had already been awake when morning came around. However, Piper darted out of the room when she heard a scream. Jack followed his sister and the two of them arrived at Emily's room. Ms. Mead was already there and she was holding two dead black snakes.

"This is good eating" she comments.

Emily looks at her repulsed by the idea of eating snakes. Ms. Mead turned around and walked out of the room, not saying anything to the twins. Piper slipped into the room to check on Emily.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes, they just startled me" Emily answered.

"How'd they even get in here? I thought everything outside died due to the radiation because of the missiles" Jack said.

"I thought so too, until you two showed up. And then those snakes" Emily said.

"Jack, we should probably go. Remember, it's our duty to serve while we're here and we don't want to get into trouble" Piper tells her brother.

"She's right. You guys can go now. I'm alright, I promise" Emily said.

Jack looked her over before following his sister out of the room. The twins headed down to the living area where they stood beside Mallory, conversing with her when they weren't called on.

That afternoon when the survivors in Outpost 3 relaxed while the grays did chores, an alarm went off. The twins looked at each other before rushing over to Mallory.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I think that's the proximity alarm. We've had a breach" Mallory tells him.

The twins looked at each other in concern. Ms. Mead and Ms. Venable looked at each other before leaving to see what got into Outpost 3. The purples began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering what breached the underground bunker.

When dinner came around, the nutritional cubes were not served this time. This time, it was snake soup. Ms. Mead poured the soup in to bowls and it was up to the greys to serve them to the purples. Once all the purples had been given bowls of soup, the greys got their own bowls of soup. However, no one got the chance to eat because black snakes slithered out of the bowls and the pot. The purples jumped back in fear and the greys dropped their bowls. Ms. Mead lead everyone to the sitting room.

"Who's in your office Ms. Venable?" Emily asked.

Ms. Venable didn't get a chance to answer because there were footsteps coming towards the sitting room. The twins looked up from where they stood against the wall to see a man dressed in black and had long dirty blonde hair. He moved to stand by Ms. Venable only to tilt his head at her, making her move out of his way then stood in her place.

"Jack, I don't like him. I can feel some kind of evil vibe coming off of him" Piper whispered to her twin quietly so no one else could hear.

"I can feel it too Pipes, just stay calm" Jack told his sister.

"My name is Langdon and I represent the Cooperative. I won't sugarcoat the situation, humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth. The three other compounds In Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated." the man spoke.

"What happened to the people inside?" Andre asked.

"Massacred. The same fate that will befall almost all of you" Langdon answered.

"Almost all?" Evie asked.

"In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe The Sanctuary. The Sanctuary is unique. It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun." Langdon stated.

"Excuse me sir, what measures? And why weren't we given them?" Ms. Mead asked him.

"That's classified" Langdon answered her.

"All that matters is that The Sanctuary will survive, so the people populating it will survive, so humanity will survive." he continued.

"Who are the people populating it?" Mr. Gallant asked.

"That's also classified" Langdon told him.

"However, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us." he said.

The survivors whispered and murmured amongst themselves at the new information of a possible chance of surviving the radiation outside.

"The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call "Cooperating." I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong." Langdon continued, interrupting everyone's discussions.

"What is this, the Hunger Games? This is bullshit" Coco commented. "I paid my way in here, and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing" she continued.

"You don't have to sit for questioning" Langdon said.

"What happens if we choose not to?" Timothy asked.

"Then you stay here and die" Langdon tells him.

"I volunteer to go first" Mr. Gallant said, raising his hand.

"And so you shall. For those of you who don't make the cut, all is not lost. If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking, down one of these. One minute later, you fall asleep and never wake up. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you." Langdon said as he held up a small vile of pills.

"Well smooth move, asking to go first" Coco tells her friend Mr. Gallant.

Langdon and Mr. Gallant walked out of the sitting area. Everyone else talked amongst themselves, Evie and Coco began to argue.

"There's an old actor's adage. Either go first or go last" Evie said.

"You're not going anywhere" Coco told her.

"Are you suggesting that he is going to pass me up?" Evie asked her.

"You're ancient. He's looking for people to repopulate the Earth, not fill a bingo hall." Coco tells her.

"You know, for someone with the mental capacity of a three-year-old, I suppose 52 might seem ancient." Evie replied to Coco.

The twins watched the two women fight, before following Mallory's lead to returning to the kitchen and cleaning up the spilt soup. Mr. Gallant's interview lasted all day and everyone returned to their rooms come lights out.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next week or two, Langdon interviewed everyone at Outpost 3. Well, everyone except the twins. Mallory had told the twins that Langdon had seemingly asked everyone he interviewed about them, even Ms. Venable.

The twins had been cleaning in the same area but, different parts when Ms. Mead approached them.

"Mr. Langdon would like to see you now" she says.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Ms. Mead, "Which one of us?" they asked at the same time.

"He said both of you" she answers.

The twins set their cleaning supply down and followed Ms. Mead to the room where Langdon had been staying. She stopped before the door, the twins stood behind her. She looks at them before walking away. The twins looked at each other before Piper knocked on the door.

"Come in" rang Langdon's voice from the other side.

Jack reached past his sister and opened the door before walking in, Piper following him and closing the door behind him. She then moved to stand beside her brother, being close to grab his hand if needed. Langdon looked at the both of them, studying their movements.

"So, you're twins?" Langdon asked.

"Yes" Jack answered.

"And who are you exactly?" Langdon asked.

"I'm Jack, Jack Kline and this is my sister Piper Kline" the brunette boy introduced himself and his twin.

Langdon looked at Piper who hadn't said a word yet. He could tell that she was studying him.

"Where do you both come from Piper?" Langdon asked her.

"North Cove, Washington" she answered.

Langdon continued to study Piper, he could see darkness in her eyes but, it was suppressed. His gaze flickered from her eyes down to her hand, which had moved to grip her brother's. His attention returned to both of the twins' faces.

"What are you?" He asked.

The twins' grip tightened on the other's hand at the question.

"We're human" Jack answered.

"You're lying" Langdon said.

"We _are_ human" Piper insisted.

"You're lying! What are you?!" Langdon asked, shouted.

Piper's eyes turned golden and the fire behind Langdon rose in flames. The man looked behind him at it before turning to look at the twins. He moved fast towards them, his face turning white and his eyes black. Startled, Jack's eyes also turned golden and he thrusted his hand out, sending Langdon back with a burst of celestial energy that was also golden. At the same time, the gold in both twins' eyes faded and they teleported out of the room.

They reappeared in their room, panting and fell onto their shared bed.

"W-we need p-paint. Quickly!" Jack told his sister, panting.

Piper nodded her head, standing up on slightly shaking legs before her eyes turned golden and she snapped her fingers. A paint can of red manifested in the room. Jack stood up, brushing his fingers against his sister's arm before opening the paint can. He dipped his fingers into the cool red paint before walking over to the wall and began to paint symbols on the wall. Piper took in a deep breath and joined her brother in painting the demon warding sigils on the wall with Jack.

"We need to figure out a way home immediately." Piper told Jack.

"I agree. Unfortunately, we won't have enough time to try to open a doorway and be servants at the same time" Jack tells his sister.

"We have time at light's out. As Nephilims, we don't require much sleep like the others here. That's our only opening we have to try and open a doorway back home. " Piper mentions.

"Hopefully this warding will keep Langdon out. As a Cambion, he probably doesn't require much sleep either." Jack says.

There came a knock on the door and Piper went to open the door. Mallory was the one at the door.

"Hey, Mallory. What's up?" she asked the girl.

"Ms. Venable said it's time for dinner. She went to Mr. Langdon's to let you know but, you weren't there and Mr. Langdon said that you both had already left but would like to continue your guys' interview" Mallory answered.

"Okay, we'll be right down. Thanks Malls" Jack said, standing behind his sister.

Mallory's attention was drawn to Jack and her face was dusted with a slight pink before she scurried away. Piper closed the door before turning to her brother.

"We've got to clean up before we head to the dining area. We can't explain where we got the paint from and it looks a little like blood." she tells her brother.

Jack snapped his fingers, making the paint disappear from their fingers and the paint can disappear too. Once it was cleaned up, the twins headed down to the dining area where everyone sat to eat their nutritional cubes. However, the greys weren't allowed to eat, they were just around to clean up. Langdon didn't join everyone for dinner which caused the purples to question Ms. Venable about his whereabouts. However, she didn't give them any answers. After dinner, the purples got a small break before light's out and that was the time the greys cleaned up.

After clean up time, it was light's out. The twins climbed into the single bed together, Jack laid on his side facing the back of his sister. He wrapped an arm around her midsection, pulling her close as they fell asleep. Few hours later, the twins' archangel side kicked in and they woke up. Jack got up and peeked his head out the door, checking the halls. When it was clear, he closed the door and turned to look at his sister, giving her a slight nod.

Piper closed her eyes, focusing on imaging the underground bunker back in Lebanon, Kansas. She held her hand out in front of her, doing her best to try to open a doorway. Jack stood near the bedroom door, standing guard in case Langdon decided to show up. The lights in the bedroom flickered as Piper focused on trying to open their doorway.

"I-I can't do it Jack. It's too much for me and opening doorways on command isn't what happened before. They were always accidents, we can't open the doorway, we can't get home" Piper tells her brother.

"Okay, okay Pipes. Calm down, it'll be okay. We can keep trying but, not now. We sorta blew our cover at the interview with Langdon or should I said Michael. I believe Cas, Sam and Dean are working with Rowena to open a doorway from their side." Jack reassured his sister.

Piper nodded her head slowly, before climbing back onto the bed. Jack joined his sister, sitting beside her. He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"We will get home. For now we just need to be careful around Michael until we get home" Jack tells his sister.

"I know. But, how did he know that we weren't human?" Piper asked.

"Well, he is a Cambion. Probably, can sense it. Just like us." Jack said.

For the rest of the night, the twins talked about anything that came to their minds, even reminiscing good memories with the Winchester brothers and their chosen father, Castiel.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack and Piper worked alongside Mallory and the other greys just like the days before. As they went through their routine, the twins made sure to stay out of Langdon's way. After their interview with him, they didn't want to spend any time around him.

The twins were cleaning again, in the same area but different sections when the perimeter alarm went off again. They looked at each other before carrying on cleaning, well until Mallory got them.

"C'mon, Ms. Venable called an emergency meeting." she tells the twins.

They looked at each other before setting down their supplies and followed Mallory to the lounge area. They stood among the purples as Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead stood above them on the upper floor.

"These past several months have been difficult for all of us. And perhaps, in my efforts to keep us safe, punitive measures have been taken too far. I believe now what we need is a moment of celebration, camaraderie. Which is why this weekend, as a gesture of goodwill, we will have a Halloween soiree." Ms. Venable told the group.

Everyone murmured excitedly among themselves.

"In the style of a Victorian masquerade ball" Ms. Venable added.

"It's Halloween this weekend?" Coco asked.

"If only my nana were here to enjoy it with me" Mr. Gallant said.

"We've all lost track of time a bit. And this festive occasion is the perfect opportunity to remedy this. And I encourage you all to use your imaginations, to create what I am sure will be exquisite costumes. Attendance is mandatory." Ms. Venable spoke up again.

The twins looked at each other, having a telepathic conversation.

 ***** **A Halloween party? That sounds suspicious, even for her. She doesn't seem like the one to suddenly be nice*** Piper communicates with her brother.

 ***We can't go to the party then. Who knows what they have planned for us. Anything could happen*** Jack telepathically tells her.

Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead left, and everyone parted ways to get ready for the party.

"Wait, what if Halloween is an excuse?" Coco says. She then gasps and covers her mouth, "Oh my God, they're going to use the party to announce who's going to the Sanctuary" she tells Mr. Gallant.

"Okay, we have to rethink this whole look. I just, I think this it too much" she told him after looking at her reflection in the mirror

Mr. Gallant looked at her in confusion, "What?!" "

I don't want to rub it in for those who don't get picked. No offense Mallory." Coco told him.

"I didn't think that I was going anyways" Mallory says.

"I think that the people who are gonna go already know." Mr. Gallant said.

"Wait, what do you mean? Did Langdon tell you that you're in?" Coco asked him.

Mr. Gallant sighed, "Well, lets just say our one-on-one was very illuminating" he said, a smug smile on his face.

"Wait, did something weird happen to you too?" Mallory asked the platinum blonde headed man.

He and Coco turned to look at her, "What are you babbling on about? What did he say to you?" Coco asked.

"It wasn't anything he said. It was uh, a feeling" Mallory told them.

The grey had flashback of her interview with Langdon and what had happened.

"I think I set the room on fire" she says.

"What? Like you knocked over a candle or something?" Coco asked her.

"No. Like flames shot out of the fireplace and went everywhere. I know this is impossible, but I think I made the fire with my mind" Mallory says.

Mr. Gallant scoffs, "Yeah, we're definitely not talking about the same thing" he tells Coco's assistant.

"Maybe it was the blast, the radiation, it did something and now I'm like the Dark Phoenix." Mallory said.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you have superpowers now?" Mr. Gallant asked her.

"I don't know, never mind" Mallory said.

"Oh, well, hey, Mallory, uh, there's a fire right there, bitch, do it again. Come on. Prove it." Coco told her.

Mallory looked at the fire place before closing her eyes, trying to do what she did during her interview again but, had no luck.

Coco clicked her tongue and Mr. Gallant stifled his laughter.

"Oh. This is pretty lame, even for you, Mallory. Some people just have nothing special about them, and you have to be okay with that. Maybe you can see if you have a superpower that allows you to shut your piehole and get back to work. My costume isn't going to make itself. And why are you even touching my stuff? Evie's room is full of crap that you can use, not that she'll be needing any of it anymore. Maybe I can see if I've got a superpower to make you disappear." Coco tells her.

Mallory sighed and left the room, Coco and Mr. Gallant continued to talk.


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone was gathered in the lounge area, dressed in their Halloween outfits for the party. They talked about the apples in the tub and how they couldn't wait to bob for them.

"Everyone will get the chance to bob for apples later" Ms. Mead told the group.

Mallory cleared her throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Ms. Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt." she announced.

Coco walked in with her costume and hair done.

Then Mr. Gallant cleared his throat, "Can we clap please?" he asked.

"Thank you" Coco told him.

Everyone applauded.

"You did that?" Emily asked.

"Without a blow-dryer. Sometimes I astonish myself." Mr. Gallant said.

"Tonight is All Hallows' Eve, which marks the beginning of the dark half of the year, when the boundary between this world and the Other thins, and lost souls pierce the firmament, desperate to find their way home. It is a night to remember the dead, and there have been far too many to mourn. But also to celebrate that we have yet to join them. We delight in the small things that were once taken for granted. To eat. To drink. Music and dance." Ms. Venable said when she walked onto the balcony on the upper floor above the lounge room.

Everyone laughed and cheered before beginning to party. Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead scanned the group, checking to make sure everyone showed up.

"Wait, the twins are missing" Ms. Mead said.

"They are with Langdon, he said that he wanted to finally continue their interview" Ms. Venable told her.

Jack and Piper stood in Langdon's room. Upon his request, they stood away from each other.

"So, what are you?" Michael decided to ask once again.

The twins didn't say anything, refusing to answer him. He sighed before returning to his laptop, typing away. The twins looked at each other but, stayed in their place. A knock came from the door before the two woman walked in.

"Jack, Piper, please step out. We would like to speak with Mr. Langdon alone." Ms. Venable told the twins.

"Ladies, I'm a little busy right now formulating my selections" Michael said before shutting his laptop and turning to Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead.

"Also, the twins will stay put. I still have questions for them" he added.

"This won't take long" Ms. Venable told him.

"What is this?" he asks.

"We're making the selections now, Mr. Langdon and I'm afraid you didn't make the cut" Ms. Venable told him.

Michael laughed, "I'm sorry. I wanted to let you have your moment, but I just couldn't hold it in." he tells her.

The twins looked at each other as they moved closer to each other while Langdon spoke with Ms. Venable.

"You think this is funny?" she asks him.

"I think I'm impressed, Ms. Venable. I wasn't sure you had it in you. You've passed the test. You're perfect for The Sanctuary." he tells her as he got up from his seat.

Ms. Venable smirked, "Ms. Mead" she says.

Said woman pulled out a gun and aimed it at Langdon. Jack brought his sister closer to him in a protective manner.

"I wouldn't do that." Langdon tells Ms. Mead.

"Ms. Mead" Ms. Venable repeats.

Ms. Mead hesitated before changing the direction of her gun and shot Ms. Venable instead. The twins let out a gasp at the sudden gunshot and Ms. Venable lied on the floor gasping.

"I don't know why I did that. I was always loyal to her" Ms. Mead said before dropping her gun.

"It's all right. You were obeying commands, like you're programmed to do. My commands. Did you enjoy executing the poison apples plan as much as I enjoyed coming up with it?" Langdon asked her.

"You wanted everyone dead?" Ms. Mead asked in confusion.

"I've never been a fan of getting my hands dirty. Learned that from my Father. Always more fun to entice men and women to dirty deeds. Confirms what I've always believed." he tells her.

"W-what do you believe?" she asks him curiously.

"That all people, if given the right pressures or stimulus, are evil motherfuckers." he tells her.

"That's not true" Piper spoke up.

Michael and Ms. Mead looked over at the twins.

"I forgot the two of you were still here" Langdon said.

The twins looked at each other as Michael walked over to them.

"I said people, but you two aren't people. You're not human" he said to them.

Jack held Piper's hand. Michael looked at the two of them before turning to look at Ms. Mead.

"Ms. Mead, please escort Jack out. I'd like to talk to Piper alone" he tells her.

Piper looked at her twin brother in alarm before looking back at Michael.

"W-what?! N-no, you can't do that" she tells him.

Michael looked at the girl, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Yes I can and I have. Ms. Mead, if you'd please" he tells the woman.

Ms. Mead took Jack by the arm and led him out of the room with her. Piper met her brother's eyes before the door closed. She then turned her attention back to Michael Langdon.

"Maybe now that I have you alone, you'll answer my questions. What is the darkness I'm seeing in your eyes that's suppressed?" Michael asked her.

Piper's eyes widened at the question, she had no idea that her hidden darkness was easily shown through her eyes.

"What? There's no darkness in me, I'm good" she answered hastily.

"You're lying! I can see it in your eyes" he tells her.

"There is no darkness" she repeats.

Langdon could tell she was lying and thought the best way to get the truth out of her was to scare her. So, he rushed at her and allowed his face to change but, he wasn't expecting for her eyes to glow golden and the flames from the fire pit to rise and cast her shadow behind her. He thought nothing of it until, a larger shadow appeared in the shape of wings. His black eyes met her golden ones when suddenly the door slammed opened and Michael was thrown across the room.

Jack was the one who threw Michael across the room when he bursted through the door. His own eyes matching the glowing gold of his sister's.

"Pipes, c'mon" he called out to his sister.

The golden color in her eyes faded and returned to her natural eye color as she ran over to her brother and took his hand, to be yanked out of the room. The twins ran down the hallway and into the lounge area.

"No, no, no, Jack they're all dead" Piper cried when they came across all the bodies on the ground.

"I-I know but, we can't do anything about it now. C'mon, let's go before he catches up to us." Jack tells his sister.

He pulled her with him past all the bodies before they broke into a run again. Jack threw their bedroom door open and they ran in. Piper closed the door and locked the doorknob. She slid down the wall and panted.

"Are you okay Piper? Did he hurt you?" Jack asked as he sat in front of her.

"N-no, I'm okay. H-he just…his face changed again and then instinct took over I guess" she tells him.

Jack and Piper remained in their room, catching their breath when they felt something.

"Someone's here, someone powerful other than Michael" Piper tells her brother.

"Then we need to stay in this room. Where we're safe for now." He says.

Piper nodded her head and moved slightly so she was sitting criss-cross applesauce, "So…what are we supposed to do for now?" She asked him.

"I know you miss home so, let's remember some good memories" Jack tells her.

"Okay" she agrees.

Jack held his hand up to his sister's face, resting his thumb on her temple. Piper mimicked her brother, using her opposite hand to put on his face. At the same time, the twins' eyes glowed golden as they connected their minds to share memories.


End file.
